


Akt wybaczenia

by Pomyluna



Series: Pisanie wieczorową porą... [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Forgiveness, M/M, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna





	Akt wybaczenia

Wybaczam ci, że mną manipulowałeś.

 

Wybaczam ci, że mnie oszukałeś.

 

Wybaczam nasłanie zabójcy.

 

I zdradę.

 

Wybaczam ci, że odsunąłeś mnie od przyjaciół.

 

Wybaczam nakłanianie do morderstwa.

 

Wybaczam, że próbowałeś mnie zabić.

 

Teraz już wiem, po co było to wszystko.

 

I dlatego ci wybaczam.

 

Wybaczam ci, że się we mnie zakochałeś.


End file.
